


An Unconscious Thing

by our_winter



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_winter/pseuds/our_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes to the sound of voices. He blinks slowly staring at a white ceiling, he sighs and looks around his hospital room for a moment, till a sharp pain in his head makes him groan soft squeezing his eyes closed again. The voices are coming just outside of his room, and Adam is surprised when he recognizes one of them as Ronan’s.</p><p>“You don’t fucking tell me that I can’t see him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconscious Thing

Adam wakes to the sound of voices. He blinks slowly staring at a white ceiling, he sighs and looks around his hospital room for a moment, till a sharp pain in his head makes him groan soft squeezing his eyes closed again. The voices are coming just outside of his room, and Adam is surprised when he recognizes one of them as Ronan’s.

“You don’t fucking tell me that I can’t see him!”

Adam can almost see the rage in Ronan’s face, the way his hands are balled into fists and his teeth bared. _Why is Ronan here?_ _What happened?_ The memories come back to him in a rush. He was doing one of Cabeswater’s jobs when he fell of a loose rock and after that he doesn’t remember anything really.

“I’m sorry but just immediate family can visit the patients.”

A moment passes and Adam pities the woman from trying to dissuade Ronan from anything.

“I’m his boyfriend. I’m the closest thing to a family he has.”

Adam wonders how much that is truth, how much the gang is the only family he ever truly had.

“What is your name?”

“Ronan.”

He answers exasperatedly.

“He kept saying your name when he arrived.”

A moment passes before Ronan answers her.

“See? I’m the closest person to him.”

“Okay.”

The nurse barely had opened the door when Ronan storms into the room, he takes a second to find Adam and another to be by his side.

“Hey Pa… Pretty.”

Adam scowls at him but Ronan leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Adam’s forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

Adam ignores the blush on his cheeks and raises a questioning eyebrow at Ronan, the other boy pinches him on his thigh, from the corner of his eye he can see the nurse watching them.

“I’m _fine._ ”

He shifts a little to sit on his bed and winces when he tries to put some weight on his left arm. Ronan changes his weight from one foot to other watching him with furrowed eyebrows, the nurse stops by the side of Adam’s bed.

“You are fine but you need to rest. You have fractured a rib and cut your arm pretty bad, we stitched the cut and it’s going to be fine in a couple of weeks, just don’t put any weight on it, try don’t bending or forcing your rib cage too, you hit your head but it’s nothing to worry about, we already did all the exams and is everything ok. However, you need to rest. I’m assuming your boyfriend is going to take you home?”

The nurse gives a pointed look at Ronan and he scowls back at her, Adam nods.

“Yeah, he will take me home.”

She puts a thing like a remote control on his hand.

“This button will liberate the morphine if you feel any pain. I’ll be back in an hour to check you.”

She smiles at Adam and gives Ronan another pointed look that he ignores completely. He turns at the other boy when the door closes behind the woman.

“What are you doing here?”

Ronan sits on the edge of the bed.

“What? Not even a ‘thank you’ for coming to visit? Where are your manners Parrish?”

 Adam just raises an eyebrow at him.

“Cabeswater told me you needed help.”

“How did you find me?”

A shadow passes Ronan’s eyes but is so quickly that Adam must have imagined that.

“I looked at all the places I could think, till I pass by the hospital and thought: Why not?”

He shrugs and Adam wonders what it must have been for Ronan to search for him through the entire city, knowing that Adam was in danger and without a clue of what had happened or where he was. He wants to reach and touch Ronan’s shoulder, to ensure him that he is here and that he is ok. His hands stay where they are.

“What happened?”

Adam is under Ronan’s full stare now. His molten blue eyes looking right into Adam’s, almost looking like he knows Adam at all. The smaller boy lifts his arm to count the damage. There’s a long cut that go from his elbow till his wrist, gauze involving the entirety of his forearm; the back of his skull is pulsing with pain; and a sharp pain runs alonng his side every time he tries to take a deep breath.

“I was in the park doing one of Cabeswater’s jobs, I had just finished and was coming back when I stepped on a loose rock and fell. I don’t really remember much after that.”

He shrugs and winces in pain, Ronan stares at him with an unreadable face.

“Why were you alone?”

Adam scowls.

“I can do things by myself.”

“What the fuck Parrish! Would it kill you to ask someone to just _go_ with you? Anyone?”

“I don’t need help.”

Ronan rolls his eyes.

“Clearly.”

“Why you are even here?”

“This is a stupid question.”

Ronan gives him a smile that lets clear what he thinks about Adam’s intelligence in that moment.

“No, really. If you came here to just fight with me you can go home.”

“And who is going to take _you_ home?”

“I’ll call Gansey.”

Ronan just stares at him, they both know he will not. Adam leans his head back in the pillow.

“I didn’t know how bad it was.” Ronan says suddenly, and there’s a rawness in his expression that Adam has never seen before. “Cabeswater didn’t give me a fucking clue. I didn’t know what happened. I didn’t know where you were.”

The taller boy is staring at the ground, and Adam knows he is baring a part of himself at him. Probably it’s the drugs pumping through his veins, but for a moment he thought he was going to die, when his head hit the rock he thought that maybe that was his end, and that he wanted to tell Ronan he knows about the rent and about Ronan’s feelings, and that he is afraid, and that he doesn’t need anybody, he really doesn’t but he is so fucking glad that Ronan is here. But Ronan just look at him from where he is sitting in the edge of Adam’s bed warm, solid and _real_. He was genuinely afraid that something had happened to him, he is there just waiting for Adam to let him help, not because he pities him, but because he _cares._ He cares so much that he is looking unguarded at Adam, his eyes drinking Adam like he can’t get enough of him, like he would let Adam breaks him if he asked. Adam thinks that look terrifies and thrills him at the same time.

“I…”

He starts not sure what he is going to say, but winces in pain when his side hurts when he tries to breathe properly. Ronan leans forward and catches Adam’s hand, and for a moment Adam thinks he is trying to hold his hand, but then he plucks the morphine button for him.

“Go to sleep Parrish.”

He sighs in relief when the pain eases, Ronan sits in a chair beside the bed and rests his feet in the edge of Adam’s mattress.

“Ronan?”

“Hum?”

Adam yawns, his eyes already heavy with the medications, his Henrietta accent slipping when he talks again.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Whatever.”

Is Ronan response but he can almost see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. A moment later he feels fingers running gently through his hair, pushing the dirty strands out of his forehead, he sinks deeper into his pillow grateful for the gentle dream.


End file.
